1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the labeling art.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,140 to Avery granted Sept. 25, 1951 discloses a labeler in which labels releasably adhered to a carrier web are dispensed by a delaminator into underlying relationship with respect to an applicator roll. The carrier web is advanced by a pair of feed rolls mounted by the labeler casing. One of the feed rolls projects beyond the casing and can be rolled on the surface to be labeled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,207 to De Man granted July 11, 1967 discloses a hand-held labeler for applying labels releasably adhered to a carrier web. This labeler includes a housing enclosing a toothed feed wheel for engaging the carrier both upstream and downstream of a label delaminator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,747 to Hamisch, Jr. granted Sept. 26, 1978 discloses a hand-held labeler with a feed wheel and a die roller urged against the feed wheel by a pair of leaf springs.